Fight!
by Lunaseax
Summary: Halilintar seorang siswa biasa dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya basket, basket, dan basket saja. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengerti dirinya walaupun gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadari sifatnya yang perngertian. Akankah dengan kehadirannya, Halilintar akan semangat bermain basket? [Bad Summary, sorry ]


Banyak orang yang memiliki hobi dan menjadikan hobi itu sebagai cita-citanya kelak nanti. Tak sedikit pula orang rela mengorbankan segalanya. Entah mengorbankan waktu, uang, tenaga, maupun kisah percintaan di masa penuh kenangan ini. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku 2 SMA di sekolah Pulau Rintis Senior High School. Pemuda itu bernama Boboiboy Halilintar.

Suara derap sepatu yang tumpang tindih menggema di dalam ruangan lapangan basket. Terdengar berisik, namun membuat setiap penonton bergeming sekaligus tegang karena melihat kehebatan permainannya.

" _Shoot!_ "

Halilintar menerima operan dari teman se timnya, beberapa tim lawan menghalangi Halilintar agar tidak bisa memasuki area lawan. Segera Halilintar mengoper ke temannya, berhasil ditangkap lalu dilemparnya bola itu ke arah ring basket. Dan akhirnya Masuk!

" _Nice!_ " gumam Halilintar seraya menyeka keringat yang berada di area dagunya.

Terpancar senyuman sekilas dari bibir seksinya itu, para siswi yang sempat melihat senyumannya seketika histeris. Risih, langsung saja ia berlari kecil keluar lapangan.

"Strategi yang bagus Halilintar," puji pelatihnya. Halilintar menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil botol minum yang telah disediakan.

"Kau telah berusaha."

"Yah aku tahu itu," balas Halilintar sembari meneguk minumannya, ia juga membasuh rambut dan wajahnya. Alih-alih merasa segar, Halilintar merapikan rambutnya dan masuk ke lapangan lagi.

Wasit bersiap dengan pluit dan bola yang berada di tangannya. Wasit memastikan kedua orang yang di hadapannya telah bersiap dan fokus dengan bola yang dipegangnya. Bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bola, dilemparnya bola ke atas bersamaan pluit berbunyi.

Kedua pemain basket itu melompat dan pihak Halilintar lah yang dapat memukul bolanya. Dengan sigap, tim lawan menangkap bola dan mendapatkannya. Setelah mendapat bola, ia terus menggiringnya ke ring pihak Halilintar.

"Ck," decak Halilintar kesal. Berusaha mengambil bola di tim lawan tidak membuahkan hasil. Kali ini latihannya sangat serius begitu pun pihak lawan sangat berhati-hati, dalam benak Halilintar ia sangat menyukai suasana ini.

Tidak ingin tim lawan mencetak skor, Halilintar mencari cara agar dapat merebut bolanya kembali. Ketika tim lawan mengoper ke sesama timnya, inilah kesempatannya, pikir Halilintar.

Dengan memanfaatkan tingginya, ia melompat dan mengambil bola dari operan tim lawan, dan caranya berhasil. Ia giring bolanya ke ring area lawan dan mulai membidik. Nahas, Halilintar terlalu lama membidik bola sehingga diambil tim lawan.

"Sial!"

Sebuah tepukan tangan menggema di lapangan basket, membuat permainan terhenti. Seisi yang berada di dalam mencari sumber suara. Ternyata, pelatih basket Seiryo memasuki lapangan dengan perasaan senang dan bangga.

"Yah... Kalian semua telah berusaha, saya sangat bangga dengan kerja keras kalian yang bersungguh-sungguh menekuni dunia basket ini, terlebih lagi kerja sama antartim sangat terasa. Saya bangga."

Pemain basket Pulau Rintis Senior High School merasakan pelatihnya benar-benar menghargai kerja keras mereka, membuat hati merasa tersentuh, terharu, sekaligus menjadikan motivasi agar menambah rasa semangat.

Pelatih mengepalkan tangan lalu mengangkatnya ke atas, para pemain basket begitu pula Halilintar memegangi tangan pelatihnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, "Seiryo!" Seru pelatihnya dengan suara lantang.

"Pasti bisa!"

 **Fight!**

 _By Lunaseax_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :** Boboiboy © Monsta

 **Warnings!** AU, OOC tingkat dewa, Typos, NOOB garis keras, no robot, dll.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Halilintar, seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan sangat gerah. Diambilnya kaos hitam berlengan pendek di loker lalu mengenakannya. Kaos itu ditindih lagi dengan seragam putih pendek.

"Ho? Kau tidak gerahkah dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Halilintar melirik sebentar lalu menutup pintu loker miliknya, "Lumayan," balasnya singkat. Ia merapikan isi tasnya dan mengambil botol minum berisikan air lalu meminumnya.

Selesai minum, Halilintar membidik botol kosong itu ke arah tempat sampah. Jaraknya cukup jauh, sebelah matanya ia pejamkan dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Hali... Hali... Hali... Hali..." teman-temannya bersorak sorai kegirangan sembari bertepuk tangan.

Halilintar mulai melempar dan... masuk!

" _Nice shoot_ , bro-" salah satu temannya merangkul Halilintar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lepas, aku mau ke kelas," ucap Halilintar ketus seraya merapikan rambutnya.

Sepanjang koridor, beberapa siswa perempuan menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan menyapa dengan suara cempreng nan nyaring. Bukannya senang, Halilintar merasa penatnya bertambah. Dipijit keningnya pelan berharap penat dan pusingnya bisa hilang, mungkin usaha yang ia lakukan ini tidak ada hasil.

Tak terasa waktu mulai memasuki sore, walau begitu langit masih sama, berhiaskan warna biru muda atau biru laut. Keadaan sekolah mulai sepi hanya beberapa siswa yang masih di sekolah karena ekstrakurikuler. Halilintar memutuskan untuk ke kelas, mungkin dengan istirahat sebentar bisa membuat segar kembali lalu pulang.

Dibuka pintu kelas, ia menghampiri mejanya yang terlihat bersih dan rapi karena petugas piket hari ini. Ia membuka jendela kelas, berharap rasa gerahnya akan hilang. Halilintar menarik kursinya pelan lalu segera duduk. Sepi, itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin, Halilintar bertopang dagu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Lantunan terdengar dari suara lembut milik seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan lagu di earphonenya, sesekali ia memutar-mutar kunci di jari telunjuk.

"Oh baby... I hope u know i love u insane... sane...sane i love u insane... sane...yeaahhhh - i love you the same...same...same nanana... ey...ey... yeaaahhh...(Ailee - Insane)" gumamannya menyesuaikan dengan suara musik yang ia dengar.

Kunci yang dimainkan sedari tadi langsung ia genggam dan dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Ia mulai melanjutkan lagi menggumamkan nyanyian.

Bahkan di koridor sekolah pun ia masih bernyanyi ,namun tanpa suara. Hanya menggerakkan bibirnya menyamai lirik lagu yang didengar, takut suaranya akan menggema. Sungguh, pasti sangat memalukan.

Baru selangkah masuk ke kelas, gadis itu berhenti mendadak. Pasalnya, baru saja tinggalkan kelas sebentar untuk membuang sampah, seorang laki-laki di dekat jendela tengah duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Beberapa detik terbuang, Yaya termangu di depan kelas seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

"Astaga... Kenapa orang pada sensi amat ya, tidak senang aku pulang cepat gitu? Memang tidak ada yang memihakmu, Yaya Yah..."

Gadis yang bernama Yaya segera membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkan ke tas merah muda itu, "Kuharap kau pulang. Karena kelas inginku kunci."

Tidak ada jawaban, Yaya berkacak pinggang sambil menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sih?" gumamnya.

Angin berhembus dari luar jendela membuat surai laki-laki itu bergerak mengikuti irama angin. Tanpa disadari, Yaya memandang laki-laki itu sangat lama. Tenggelam akan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya memberi ketenangan.

Yaya memukul kedua pipinya secara bersamaan, "Astaga sadar Yaya! Waktunya pulang! Kasur menanti dirimu."

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Yaya mendekati meja yang telah dihuni seorang laki-laki. Memastikan, dilihat wajah laki-laki itu dan ternyata teman sekelasnya, Halilintar.

"Hei... Waktunya pulang."

Yang terpanggil pun tidak memberikan respons, masih tertidur pulas.

"Bangun... Kelasnya harusku kunci."

Ia pandang lekat-lekat wajah Halilintar, dia yang terkenal akan dingin dan jutek ketika tertidur ekspresi yang ia lontarkan sehari-hari jauh berbeda. Wajah dingin itu menyiratkan rasa lelahnya beraktivitas hari ini.

"Halilintar... bangun," ucap Yaya lembut seraya mengguncang tubuh Halilintar dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _Baiklah, ini terakhir. Jika ia tidak bangun... aku tinggalkan dia sendirian disini! Tapi kasihan... jadi aku harus apa? Errrghhh - aku tinggalkan saja lah_ ," Batinnya yang penuh pergolakan.

"Halilintar!"

Tetap tidak ada respons, Yaya pun menyerah membangunkan tukang tidur ini. Setiap bertemu, dimana pun itu, dia tidur tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Beban, bagi Yaya.

 _Tok tok tok..._

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menerima rangsangan cahaya yang tiba-tiba memasuki lewat celah-celah kelopak mata lalu mengucek-nguceknya pelan. Ia terbangun dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Kau tak tahu waktu kah? Ini sudah hampir malam kau tak lihat langit sudah warna oranye ini?"

"Ah iya -maaf."

"Kau petugas piket hari ini kan? Jangan lupa nanti kunci pintunya lagi dan cepat pulang sana."

Untung saja pak Adudu tukang bersih-bersih membangukannya, jika tidak ia tak bisa bayangkan disini ketika malam hari. Pasti menyeramkan.

Beranjak dari duduknya, secarik kertas dan kunci tertinggal di mejanya. Sebelum ia masuk ke kelas belum ada benda ini di mejanya.

 _Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau tetap saja sangat pulas dalam tidurmu itu. Terlihat dari wajahmu, kau sangat lelah jadi aku membiarkanmu tetap tertidur dan meninggalkan kunci ini di mejamu. Takkan aku menunggumu sampai terbangun entah kapan itu hanya untuk mengunci kelas jadi... aku minta tolong, kunci kelas ini dan berikan lagi ke wali kelas kita, pak Zola. Jangan tertidur lagi di kelas atau dimanapun itu... kau sungguh merepotkan._

Dibacanya secarik kertas itu dengan saksama, "Siapa yang menulis ini?" Gumamnya. Berusaha mencari nama yang menulis kertas ini, dibalik kertasnya berkali-kali tetap saja, nihil.

Dimasukkan kertas itu ke saku celananya dan mengunci pintu kelas. Sesuai pinta seseorang lewat secarik kertas, Halilintar melakukannya.

"Ini pak, kuncinya."

Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kunci kelas, namun wali kelasnya menatap dengan penuh keheranan.

"Demi keadilan dan perdamaian abadi di negara Malaysia tercinta nan luas dan makmur di negeri yang sangat sungguh elok ini-" jeda Pak Zola karena berbicara tanpa titik koma sehingga kehabisan napas, ditarik napasnya dalam-dalam " -bukannya tadi yang minta perempuan? Dan dia bilang hanya tersisa dia saja yang piket?"

Halilintar sama bingungnya dengan wali kelasnya, "Siapa yang minta kunci ke bapak?"

"Demi cintaku ke mama zila tersayang aku rindu kau di rumah dan buah hati kecil kita...Mana saya tahu! Tapi tunggu... bapak sepertinya tahu. Cahya kah atau Yaya ya -bapak lupa. Sependengaran telinga saya antara itu-"

"Ah... Dia menitipkan ini ke saya, dia harus cepat-cepat pulang karena ada urusan," tukas Halilintar cepat. Berharap gurunya ini tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang berbohong

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Halilintar masuk dua tiga langkah dari pintu, adiknya yang serba biru ini menghalangi jalan masuk seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau habis kemana saja, hah? Kau tak ingat waktu kah?"

Diputar matanya lalu menatap tajam, "Ck, ada kegiatan basket, jangan mengomel. Kau bukan ibuku, bahkan kau juga bukan ayahku." decaknya ketus, memang tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong. Hari ini ada kegiatan basket.

"Cih -aku adikmu, bodoh bin idi0t!"

"Ya sudah, yang berhak marah hanya ibu dan ayah saja," jelasnya sarkatis.

"Taufan."

"Apa?" Balasnya tak kalah ketus.

"Kau kenal Cahya?"

"Ho? Langka sekali kau bertanya pada adikmu ini... aku sungguh terharu."

"Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya."

"Aku tidak tau ada nama Cahya atau tidak-" tatapnya atap langit rumahnya, Taufan berusaha mengingat-ingat, "- Yang aku tahu, jika yang berakhiran nama 'Ya' mungkin ada... Ilya, Yahya, Buya, Raya, Fabiya, Miya, Fia, Zoya-"

"Yang ada di kelasku saja."

"Astaga kak Hali... " Dilihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan mata yang terbelalak, "Teman sekelas sendiri gak hapal? Aku yang dari kelas lain saja hapal teman-teman sekelasmu," komentar Taufan dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Cih, banyak mulut. Tinggal jawab saja."

"Ada Miya, Yaya-"

"Oke," potong Halilintar lalu pergi menuju adiknya yang satu lagi.

"Hei! Kak Hali? Kau kenapa sih?"

Halilintar berhenti tepat di belakang adiknya yang terakhir, "Gempa."

"Haish..." Adiknya yang serba coklat keemasan itu tersentak kaget lalu mengelus dadanya ditambah desahan pelan, "kau seperti hantu saja, muncul tiba-tiba."

"Kau kan ketua Osis."

"Hmm, terus kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau pasti mengenal beberapa siswa. Adakah nama Cahya di sekolah kita?"

Gempa menaruh pulpennya, berbalik ke arah kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi, "Kau pikir ketua Osis itu buku absen? Aku tidak tahu."

"Cih, bersosialisasimu lebih baik daripada aku."

"Kalau Yaya?" Katanya lagi.

"Oh... Ada ada," ucap Gempa sambil mangut-mangut dengan mata terpejam, "-dia kan mantan wakil ketua Osis. Tapi-"

"Oke." Potongnya lagi seperti yang Halilintar lakukan ke Taufan tadi.

Halilintar tidak butuh penjelasan panjang lebar yang ia butuhkan hanya jawaban 'ada' atau 'tidak'. Simple.

Taufan menyikut lengan Gempa lalu berbisik di dekat telinga Gempa, "Kau ngerasa ga sih, kalau kak Hali aneh?" Selesai berbisik ia menjauh lagi, memberi jarak.

Gempa setuju dengan spekulasi kakaknya ini tapi ada kontranya juga, "Aku setuju... Tapi -bukannya dia memang aneh dari dulu?"

Taufan menunjuk-nunjuk lalu memegangi dagunya, "Kau benar, Gempa. Aku sangat setuju." Lalu mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya.

"Tapi... jauh lebih aneh kau, sableng."

Terkejut, Taufan memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengernyit ke arah Gempa. Baru saja ia merasakan ada yang memihak dirinya, tapi tersungkur diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh ironi.

Halilintar melangkah ke samping ranjang tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan diri. Sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Diingat-ingat lagi wajah seseorang bernama Yaya, sungguh ia tidak merasa sekelas maupun kenal dengan gadis itu. Sangat asing dipendengarannya. Atau dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan basket sehingga lupa bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya sendirinya?

"Lupakan! Fokus basket. Kejar target."

Halilintar menjadi brutal, yang ada di ranjang ia tendang ke segala arah tak karuan. Mulai dari guling, bantal, selimut, tas, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Yeahh -Aku sekarang...punya basket. Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan."

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar tertidur. Lagi.

.

.

.

"Hei Ying."

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu melihat wajah Yaya sekilas, lalu beralih lagi memandangi jalanan di depannya yang meruncing.

"Kemarin aku..."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalahkah?"

Ingin rasa bercerita tentang Halilintar tapi tenggorokkannya tak mau menurutinya dan lidahnya serasa kelu.

"Ah lupakan... Kejadiannya tak terlalu penting, tentang pak Adudu"

"Haisshh! Kau gila ya, pak Adudu kau bawa-bawa. Macam tak ada cowo lain saja di dunia ini," Balasnya dengan kekehan kecil. Begitu pun Yaya, hanya tertawa kecil dengan ucapan bohongnya itu.

"Oh ya... Aku ada sesuatu yang harus diurus, kau duluan saja Ying."

"Ho? Kenapa?"

"Masalah tentang pak Adudu, kau mau ikut memangnya?"

"Haishhh! Tidak mau bertemu tukang mesum seperti dia."

Kali ini ucapan bohongnya dipercaya lagi oleh sahabat lugunya itu. Padahal Yaya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, jika Ying tahu pasti akan heboh sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

 _"Melihat wajah gadis ini, sangatlah tidak asing. Apa dia ini yang dimaksud oleh Gopal? Atau... dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia berterima kasih?_ " dalam benak Halilintar, ia sibuk bertanya-tanya walaupun tidak akan menemukan titik terang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk... mengunci kelas dan mengembalikan ke pak Zola lagi."

Selama mengobrol, Yaya tidak menatap iris ruby milik Halilintar. Ia hanya menunduk atau melihat ke sampingnya saja.

"Jadi kau Yaya?"

Tersentak kaget, langsung matanya fokus ke wajah lawan bicaranya, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku tak menulis namaku di surat itu."

"Kita sekelas?"

"Iya lah! Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal."

Halilintar menunduk. Melihat wajah Yaya yang mendongak, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Dengan tatapan intens, Halilintar memastikan lagi. Pandangnya setiap mata, mulut, dan semua yang ada di wajah Yaya. Memang tidak salah lagi, ini yang dimaksud Gopal.

Merasa salah tingkah, Yaya mengakhiri saling tatap-menatap dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku harus ke kelas. Permisi," sahut Yaya cepat dan ketus.

Menyadari nada dingin dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari Yaya, pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Apa ini sebuah karma karena ia suka bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang? Tapi Halilintar merasa dirinya memang punya sifat dingin sejak ia lahir. Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya."

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda bertubuh besar namun tidak gemuk berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Go-Gopal? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu."

"Aku?"

"Iya kau... Jadi ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu dan kita telah memerhatikan dirimu sejak lama."

"Terus? Maksudmu kata _'kita'_?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, jadi -tolong ikut aku, mau ya?"

Yaya menyerah, membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Gopal. Dari arahnya, sepertinya Yaya dibawa ke atap sekolah.

"Tolong tunggu disini sebentar."

Gopal meninggalkan Yaya begitu saja, tapi mengapa dirinya harus menuruti permintaan dia? Kau sangat bodoh, Yaya. Tak lama, empat orang pria menghampiri Yaya yang tengah terkejut dalam diamnya.

" _Ke...kenapa ada Fang, Taufan, dan Halilintar?_ "

"Lakukan yang terbaik, bro," kata Taufan menyemangati sambil menendang lutut Fang menggunakan lututnya juga.

" _Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ " gumam Yaya ketakutan. Digigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan membelakangi Fang yang tengah memegangi tengkuknya.

"Groginya...Yah -sebenarnya aku... um..."

Yaya membalikkan badannya lagi tapi sekarang ia tak berani menatap mata Fang.

" _Aku harus jawab apa?_ "

Fang yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya ia angkat kepala mencoba beranikan diri untuk bersikap _gentle_.

"Eh?"

"Um?"

"Bukan dia, KAMPRET!" Teriak Fang kuat-kuat agar mereka mendengar keluhannya.

" _What the..._ "

Sungguh, Yaya sangat bingung. Sebenarnya maksud dari semua ini apa?

"Lho? Kau bilang gadis paling cantik dan dua gadis yang sering bermain bersama. Jadi aku mengira yang pakai kerudung bukan yang berkacamata."

Ditepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat lalu beralih mengusap wajahnya, hampir saja ia menjadi gila."Haaisshh... Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali yang cantik! Bukan seperti dia!" Protes Fang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Yaya dengan berbicara penuh penekanan setiap kata.

"A-aku?" Kali ini Yaya sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan sarkas dari Fang.

"Penjelasanmu kurang jelas! Iya kan Taufan?"

"Memang... Salah kau sendiri Fang. Dari awal aku dan Halilintar menduga Gopal akan salah bawa orang."

"Yah begitulah..."

Taufan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, sungguh sekarang ia tak dapat menahan tertawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, "Aku malu sekali kau sudah mengatakannya sejauh itu." Kata Taufan.

"Apa!?"

"Khkhkh..."

"Jangan ketawa, Halilintar!"

"Jangan salahkan Gopal. Lagipula perempuan yang kau suka tidak dikenal oleh orang-orang dan kita hanya mengenal Yaya," bela Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lagian mau nembak cewe kok gatau namanya, payah!" Gerutu Gopal pelan.

"Kalian meremehkanku!?"

"Kalian!" Seru Yaya lantang. Keempat pemuda itu menatap horor ke Yaya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengabaikanku?"

"Maaf Yaya, ini salahku. Aku salah memanggil orang." Gopal membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, bentuk penyesalannya.

"Sorry-" Fang menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. "-Tapi bisakah kau panggilkan temanmu kesini?"

"Hiks... Sudah jadi babu, diabaikan, dipermalukan pula."

Setelah ia memanggil Ying, Yaya hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan kedua orang itu tengah berbicara serius. Yaya yakin pasti Fang menyatakan perasaan pada sahabatnya.

"Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang takkan suka dengan orang seperti mereka?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Maksudnya orang seperti mereka?"

Datangnya Halilintar secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yaya sedikit terkejut. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya menegang karena gugup sekaligus takut.

"Halilintar?"

"Kenapa?"

"I ...-itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Termasuk, karena menyangkut tim basket dan temanku."

Gila, pikir Yaya. Kenapa orang ini sangat tergila-gila dengan basket? Apa di otaknya hanya berisikan tentang basket? Apa pacarnya dia sebuah bola basket? Kekanakkan.

"Karena... aku dan Ying sama. Aku berpikir, kita tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti kalian."

"Terus?"

"Mak -maksudku... Bukankah kalian sangat menarik perhatian sehingga bagi aku dan Ying menganggap kalian tidak cocok dengan kepribadian kami dan dunia kami-"

Berusaha rileks, Yaya menghirup napas secara perlahan.

"-dan... aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan orang sembrono seperti kalian, sembrono karena sikap kalian terhadap para siswi disini terlalu cuek. Bukan... mungkin lebih tepatnya agak sombong," kata Yaya lagi.

"Apakah aku mengatakan terlalu jelas?"

Mendengar sebuah pengakuan cukup diluar dugaan dari seseorang, Halilintar mendesah pelan.

"Kami tidak sembrono."

"Jadi?"

"Anggota tim basket tidak diizinkan menjalin sebuah hubungan."

"Tidak diizinkan?"

Halilintar mengangguk singkat.

"Di basket tidak se damai yang dilihat orang-orang. Sering terjadi perpecahan hanya karena menggunakan waktu basket untuk berpacaran makanya dibuatlah peraturan ini."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menjelaskan. Agar berkurang populasi orang-orang yang berpikiran cetek sepertimu."

"Terus?"

"Beberapa orang mengatakan itu hal bodoh, akhirnya mereka berhenti dari tim. Oleh sebab itu aku, Taufan, Fang, dan Gopal berusaha mengikuti aturan itu karena kami ingin tetap terus bermain basket."

"Ta... tapi temanmu itu mendekati Ying, bukankah itu sama saja seperti melanggar aturan?"

"Memang, karena bagi Fang, temanmu adalah cinta pertamanya. Asalkan bisa tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan urusan basket."

"Kau lihat raut wajah Fang, apakah terlihat dia memanfaatkan temanmu itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Fang dengan dagunya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Halilintar menduga kesalapahaman Yaya mengenai dirinya dan yang lain sedikit berkurang. Itu berarti, tidak sia-sia menjelaskan kepada Yaya. Hampir saja Halilintar menyamakan Yaya dengan siswi di sekolah ini, karena mereka sangat bebal dan tidak tahu menahu.

"Ku harap kau tidak memberi tahu siapapun."

"Itu sebabnya kalian bertingkah seperti itu di depan siswi disini?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya."

" _Mungkin Halilintar tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Dan dia rela menjelaskan panjang lebar demi meluruskan kesalapahaman orang-orang mengenai basket._ "

"Jadi itu alasanmu dingin pada kami? Karena kami sombong?"

"Apa?" Tanya Yaya memastikan apakah pendengarannya tidak salah dengar.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Canggung, suasana mereka sekarang hanya diam dan tak tahu harus berbicara lagi. Mereka merasa telah mengeluarkan gagasan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Maaf," gumam Yaya buka suara. Walaupun hanya gumaman, Halilintar dapat mendengarnya.

"Untuk?"

Dipandang wajah Halilintar cukup lama dengan tatapan sendu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bumi. "Segalanya dan salah satunya telah menilai buruk tentang kalian."

"Yaah, itu bisa terjadi pada setiap orang."

"Andai kau lebih terbuka seperti ini -ke semua orang, bukan hanya ke aku saja. Pasti akan mengerti."

"Merepotkan."

"Terus? Menjelaskan ke aku? Tidak merepotkan kah?"

"Sangat! Dan berhentilah bertanya!" Halilintar berusaha menutupi semburat meronanya dengan punggung tangannya, agar kejadian memalukan ini tak terlihat oleh Yaya.

" _Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk menjelaskan padamu dan kau pasti akan mengerti karena kau orangnya seperti itu, Yaya_."

 **Tbc.**

 **Haaaai kalian, berjumpa lagi dengan Luna namun di ff yang berbeda, karena Luna sangat suka manga dan drakor tercipta alur sungguh gaje dan berantakan. Terinspirasi dengan manga haru matsu bokura yang tokoh utama laki-lakinya, sangat tampan dan kepribadiannya mirip Halilintar. Jadii, bisa la Halilintar disandingkan dengan tokoh utama di manga tersebut. Ta-tapi maap bgttt Hali jadi OOC bgt, tp sikap dinginnya masi kerasa kan yak?**

 **Dan lagi-lagi Luna buat Halilintar seorang yang hangat, itu sangat OOC banget. Maafkan Luna yang menjadi Author nubie yang tak becus. Silahkan tanggapan dengan cerita ini apa mwaaa, kirim kritik dan sarannya, saran penulisan maupun saran jalan ceritanya.**

 **Salam cium, Luna**


End file.
